Hirelings
A Hireling is a mercenary that you can hire in Diablo II. Hirelings assist the player by attacking monsters. They follow the character and stay in a fixed radius around the character. They can be killed by monsters and can use spells and skills as well. Like player characters, hirelings can also level-up and become slightly stronger over time. Players can only employ the services of one hireling at a time. Each Act has its own hireling, with the exception of Act IV: *Act I - Rogue Archer *Act II - Desert Mercenary Spearmen *Act III - Iron Wolf Battle Mage *Act V - Barbarian Warrior (Diablo II: Lord of Destruction only) Each hireling has a different AI script, making some run away while others engage in combat without fear. In the original, non-expansion Diablo II, Hirelings had only a limited use as they were killed easily. Once killed, that hireling would be lost forever and the player would have to hire a new one. Also, hirelings couldn't enter different acts. For instance if the player had a Rogue Archer and traveled to Lut Gholein, the Rogue would disappear upon entering Act II. In the ''Lord of Destruction'' expansion pack, hirelings were radically improved. They came to be regarded as co-adventurers as they would now cross into other acts. They received a new stats screen, allowing the player to equip them with items (even rare, set, and unique items) to further enhance their stats and combat potential. A slain hireling could now also be resurrected, preserving their equipment and level. Hirelings could also be healed by dragging a health potion onto the hireling's profile, or by pressing Shift and (right-clicking the potion or using belt slot hotkey). Hireling weapons are limited to their class. Armor is mostly unlimited, with the exception that hirelings cannot wear any Class-specific Items, other than the Barbarian, who can wear Barbarian Helms. Players can still hire a new hireling when their old one's dead. Any gear left on the old hireling will be lost, so be sure to remove their items first. Hirelings do not possess Vitality, Mana, Energy, or Stamina, and as such, do not gain any benefits from items increasing those stats. They do (although not shown at their stats screen) benefit from extra skills, to that which their skills are native e.g. Amazon skills will increase Inner Sight, Fire Arrow/Cold Arrow on a Rogue, on a Desert Mercenary it will only increase the Jab attack. Diablo II Act I Rogue The Rogue Archers of the Rogue Encampment belong to the order of the Sisters Of The Sightless Eye, and can be hired from Kashya after completing the quest (players receive a free Rogue upon completing that quest) or upon reaching level 9. *Abilities: Uses the Amazon skill, Inner Sight, and can shoot either Fire or Ice Arrows. The ice arrows only travel half as far as the fire ones. *Weapons: Bows only. They cannot equip Amazon bows, or Crossbows. Per Level up: *+8 Life *+1 Strength *+2 Dexterity *+6.5 Defense *+2 Resistances Act II Desert Mercenary The Desert Mercenaries hail from the city of Lut Gholein and serve as the town's guards. They can be hired from their captain, Greiz. *Abilities: Uses Auras to enhance the battlefield, and uses the Amazon skill, Jab. *Weapons: Spears, Polearms and Javelins. / Auras: * Combat: Prayer * Offensive: Blessed Aim * Defensive: Defiance Auras * Combat: Thorns * Offensive: Might * Defensive: Holy Freeze Per Level up: *+10 Life *+1.5 Strength *+1.5 Dexterity *+9.5 Defense *+2 Resistances Act III Iron Wolf The Iron Wolf from Kurast are Sorcerer-knights, and guard of the Kurast Docks. They can be hired from Asheara. In the original Diablo II game, the player would receive a free mercenary upon completing Blade of the Old Religion (quest). This was changed with the expansion, as hirelings gained the ability to travel between different Acts and can now be revived if killed (it's still possible to get a free mercenary if the player have not hired a mercenary before or have not complete the quest back in Act I, but this is unlikely to happen). *Abilities: Casting spells, the element they cast is dependent on their type. *Weapons: One-Handed Swords and shields (they are unable to block). Lightning mercenary spells: , and . Fire mercenary spells: Fire Ball, . Cold mercenary spells: Ice Blast, Cold Armor, Glacial Spike. Per Level up: *+6 Life *+1.5 Strength *+1.5 Dexterity *+4.5 Defense *+2 Resistances Act IV There are no new hirelings, but Tyrael provides resurrection services. Act V Barbarian The Barbarians of Harrogath can be hired from Qual-Kehk after completing the quest. *Abilities: Uses and Stun Attack. *Weapons: One-handed and Two-handed swords. Note that they cannot equip Shields, or Dual Wield weapons. Though they can equip Barbarian Helms. Per Level up: *+12 Life *+2 Strength *+1.5 Dexterity *+7.5 Defense *+1.5 Resistances Rumors ''Disclaimer: These are all false rumors. It must be noted that the Diablo Wiki does not endorse these baseless rumors.'' As seen above, there exists no Act IV Hireling. This led to the rather ridiculous speculation spreading across the internet. A majority of them related to a non-existent hidden Act IV Hireling - the Angel. The Angel was described to use Hadriel's base structure and did not walk but levitated on the ground. They were said to use Cold and Lightning Spells. It was even said that the Angel was showcased by the presence of Hadriel. Because these rumors spread before the expansion, there were no details on what they wore. The rumors said that the Angel could be obtained by completing certain meaningless tasks mostly on Hell difficulty. They included: * Talking to Hadriel or Tyrael, a certain number of times * Defeating Diablo in Hell difficulty a certain number of times * Defeating the Cow King a certain number of times * Giving the Jade Figurine/Golden Bird to Tyrael or Hadriel * Not talking to Tyrael after freeing him in Tal Rasha's Chamber Notes *Hirelings were a late addition in the development of Diablo II.2019-06-28, Diablo 2 Legacy Recounted by Stay Awhile and Listen Author. Diablo.net, accessed on 2019-07-03 *Prior to version 1.13, if a hireling had an item (e.g. the weapon) that gives wielder an Aura when equipped, the Aura wouldn't be active when the hireling was resurrected. To enable it, the player would have to open the hireling screen and reequip the item. *If using a Rogue Archer, always equip the bow last. Some miscalculations may occur if armor or helm is changed. *When first receiving a hireling, if the player is level 1, the hireling will be level 2. This is the only time a hireling can be a higher level then the player. *Hiring a new Hireling while you still have your old one with you will cause them to despawn along with any of the items they are wearing. References de:Söldner fr:Mercenaire Category:Gameplay